1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split-type connector that accommodates auxiliary connector housings in a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-224873 and FIG. 14 herein show a split-type connector developed by the assignee of the subject invention. The connector of FIG. 14 has six accommodating chambers 1 formed in a frame 2, and three kinds of auxiliary connector housings 3A, 3B, 3C can be accommodated in the accommodating chambers 1. Female terminal fittings 4A, 4B, 4C of different sizes can be mounted in the three kinds of auxiliary connector housings 3A, 3B, 3C. The kind(s) and the number(s) of the auxiliary connector housings 3A, 3B, 3C and the positions of the accommodating chambers 1 into which the respective auxiliary connector housings 3A, 3B, 3C are accommodated are determined in accordance with a circuit construction or the like. An unillustrated mating male connector similarly is comprised of a frame with six accommodating chambers and three kinds of auxiliary connector housings to be mounted into the accommodating chambers. The male and female connectors are connected so that the leading ends of male terminal fittings in the male auxiliary connector housings are inserted into the female terminal fittings 4A, 4B, 4C of the corresponding female auxiliary connector housings 3A, 3B, 3C at positions opposed to the male auxiliary connector housings. Thus, the male and female terminal fittings are connected.
The same frame can be used for different kinds of auxiliary connector housings in the above-described connector. Consequently, the connector can deal flexibly with various circuit constructions. On the other hand, an operator may mount the auxiliary connector housing into the wrong accommodating chamber of the frame. As a result, the leading ends of the small male terminal fittings may be inserted into large female terminal fittings. The two connectors then may be connected and the operator may not notice an error.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-219238 discloses a split-type connector with auxiliary connector housings accommodated in a plurality of accommodating chambers of a frame. Each auxiliary connector housing has a plurality of cavities into which terminal fittings are insertable, and the terminal fittings are held in cavities by resilient locks. A retainer mount hole is formed in the outer surface of each auxiliary connector housing and communicates with the respective cavities. A retainer is mounted in the retainer mount hole to engage and doubly lock the terminal fittings.
The separate retainer of the above-described auxiliary connector housing requires a relatively large holding construction to hold the retainer at a specified position. Hence, the entire split-type connector must be large. Consideration has been given to a retainer joined integrally near the opening edge of a retainer mount hole by a hinge. Thus, the retainer holding construction can be simplified, and the connector can be miniaturized. The retainer can be pivoted about the hinge between an open position and closed position where the retainer engages and locks the terminal fittings. However, the retainer is locked in the auxiliary connector housing with a relatively small locking force. Therefore, the retainer may undergo an opening deformation from the closing position, and may disengage from the terminal fittings when an impact acts on the retainer. As a result, the retainer may not be able to exert proper forces to hold the terminal fittings.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve operability of a split-type connector assembly.